Hercules: Like Father, Like Daughter
by A Rhea King
Summary: A future girl literally drops in and convinces Hercules and friends to help her kill Dahok once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Like Father, Like Daughter  
By  
A. Rhea King

The two had been walking for some time in silence. Perhaps the approaching storm had disrupted their conversation, but for whatever reason, conversation had dropped off a while ago.

"We should find shelter. The storm's coming in fast," Iolaus said when a breeze came up.

"Maybe," Hercules said, looking up at the dark clouds overhead.

"Maybe we should ask the boy running towards us why he's running," Iolaus said.

Hercules looked ahead. Indeed, there was a boy running towards them. He couldn't be more than twelve and looked like he'd been running for some time. The two stopped, watching him stop a few feet from them.

"Hi," Hercules said.

The boy spun and took off running.

"I hate it when they do that," Iolaus said, watching Hercules run after the boy.

Hercules caught up to the boy and swept him up in a bear hug. The child started struggling and screaming like Hades himself had caught him.

"Stop," Hercules ordered. "I am _not_ going to _hurt_ you!"

Iolaus walked around Hercules laying a hand on the child's shoulder. The boy looked up at him.

"We aren't going to hurt you. What are you running from?" Iolaus asked.

"Marauders. They're attacking our village."

"Which way is your village?" Hercules asked.

The boy pointed in the direction.

"Wait here," Hercules said, setting the boy down.

Iolaus and Hercules raced off in the direction he'd pointed.

* * *

The two ran into the battle, fighting what they assumed was the enemy. The marauders were dressed in black hardened leather armor wearing steel helmets with ram horns affixed to the sides and the sign of Ares on the brow. Hercules turned, seeing two marauders running after a woman and five children. She disappeared into a barn still pursued by the men. Hercules sprinted toward the barn and slid to a stop inside. The woman was huddled in an empty stall with the children, holding three of them close to her. The two marauders were deciding which one to kill first. 

"Since when do warriors of Ares attack women and children?" Hercules asked.

The two turned, staring at Hercules in surprised for a moment. Then they attacked him. He dodged their blades, spun and bashed their heads together. The two fell to the barn floor unconscious.

Behind Hercules a voice said, "Impressive move. You'll have to teach me that some time, _brother_."

Hercules turned, finding Ares leaning against a post. "Ares. Why am I not surprised?" Hercules said.

Ares smiled. "Give me the medallion and I'll leave this village in peace."

"You did _this_ for the medallion?" Hercules asked.

"Give me the medallion and I'll leave," Ares said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't give me the medallion and I'll level this village."

Hercules put his hands on his hips. "We'll see about that."

Ares leapt up and flew at Hercules, intending on hitting him in the jaw with the bottom of his foot. Hercules ducked and spun. The two brothers lunged at each other, knocking the other down. They got up, even more intent on destroying the other. Ares threw a pitchfork at Hercules. Hercules dodged and it stuck in a pile of hay. Areas lunged and Hercules swung his fist out connecting with Ares' nose. The hit sent Ares sliding on his butt across the floor. Ares jumped to his feet and prepared to leap again when something crashed through the roof above. Everyone looked up to see a woman falling towards Ares. Instinctively he caught her, but her momentum sent the two crashing to the floor in a tangle of legs and arms. They both tried to scramble apart, only making the situation worse. Ares stood suddenly, staring at the woman in his arms. She was a young girl with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and light tan. She was dressed a tunic of bright pink and trousers of dark blue. She wore shoes that were white and black with Nike written across the back of them. She didn't look much older than sixteen or seventeen. The girl looked at Ares, let out a squeak and scrambled ungracefully from his arms.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" she kept saying as she moved away from him. The girl kept brushing herself off like she had just landed in manure.

Hercules watched with slight amusement.

"Hey!" Ares snapped.

She stopped, looking at him.

"We're in the middle of a fight here," Ares snapped.

"Fight?" The girl looked around, her eyes stopping on Hercules. Her eyes grew huge and she smiled. "IT WORKED!" she squealed with an excited wave of her arms.

"What...worked?" Hercules asked. He mused that she looked vaguely familiar to him.

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" Ares yelled.

"Oh put a sock in it, hot lips," the girl said, waving her hand at Ares.

Hercules raised his eyebrows when a piece of white fabric appeared in Ares' mouth. The girl glanced back.

With an angry snort she hissed between her teeth, "By the Fates! I did not mean _literally_ damnit!"

The white cloth disappeared.

The girl smiled, walking up to Ares. She slid her arm around his neck and began to twirl his chest hair in her fingers.

"Ares, sweetheart," the girl said, leaning close to him. In an amazingly seductive voice for someone her age she said, "Look, I know you _really_ want to fight. And...well...you _do_ look good fighting--"

Ares looked at her in surprise. "Do I know you?"

"No. But I _really_ need to talk to Hercules. I'm sure whatever little matter you have to fight about could wait...couldn't it? I mean, someone as charming and handsome and strong as you surely could find it in his black heart to grant one, lowly mortal this one request...couldn't he?"

Ares looked from Hercules to her and back. He let out a soft sigh, looking at her.

"Yes."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him. In a normal voice she cried, "You are the bomb! Thank you."

Ares pointed at Hercules. "We are not finished!"

Ares disappeared and the girl looked at Hercules. She held her hands in front of her, pursed her lips together in a tight smile of mock innocence. The sounds of battle had disappeared. The woman hurried the children out of the barn, leaving the two alone.

"Who _are_ you?" Hercules asked.

She smiled. Her smile was perfect and gorgeous; it lit up her face for an instant.

"My name's Penta. You don't know me. But, uhm, I know you. And I really need your help. You...and...and...oh damn!" Penta dug into a pocket in her trousers and pulled out a piece of white parchment with blue lines. Written in an alphabet unfamiliar to Hercules were words scribbled across the back. "Oh yeah...Iolaus, Joxer, X...X...X-ena?"

"Xena," Hercules corrected her.

"Oh." She flashed him a smile. "And, uhm, Gabrielle and Nebula Oh...and I gotta," she turned the paper over. "Get a stone from Mount Olympus, a sliver of the Cronos stone, a scale of the Hydra you killed, a few hairs from the mane of one of Apollo's horses." She threw him a sweet smile. "And I have to do it in five days, uh, sunrises."

Hercules crossed his arms across his chest. "And why do you need all of us and those items?"

"I was told you'd ask me that," Penta started, "We--"

"Told by who?"

"Herc!" Iolaus said, running into the barn. He stopped, staring at Penta.

Hercules motioned Iolaus to wait. Iolaus looked at him then Penta, but kept quiet.

"Who told you I would ask why?" Hercules asked again.

"Oh...someone," Penta said. She folded the parchment and slid it back in her pocket. "Look," she looked at Hercules with a heavy sigh. "One of my brothers was supposed to be here, not me. My dad always gets upset with me, tells me to get my head out of the clouds and stop dreaming," Penta offered a weak grin, fighting back tears. "Uhm, but, uhm..," Penta swallowed. "See...you...I'm assuming this is Iolaus," she pointed at Iolaus. "You two, uhm, know Dahok. The evil dude that's like a thorn in everyone's side. And uhm...well...in the future he's found a way to capture all the gods and goddesses and imprison them in the past...I mean, now. And, well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here, but my brother got caught too...'cause he's like a god and was on Olympus with everyone else when Dahok caught everybody. But I wasn't there...I was on Earth with my mom, and so it's up to li'l old gutless me to do this. See," she pulled the paper back out again, holding it up as if it were proof to her story, "My dad had written down what to do when this happened, he'd found a way to destroy Dahok once and for all. But he said that it could only be done after they were captured and here in the past when Dahok was the weakest. He had foreseen it happen or something like that, but I guess Dahok knew he had and attacked when he wasn't expecting him to. He wrote down what my brother was supposed to do and gave it to my mother for when it happened, but..." Penta looked sadly at the paper. "I need your help, Hercules."

Hercules and Iolaus looked at each other, then Penta. They turned and left the barn. Penta's mouth wagged in silence for a moment, then she ran to catch up to them. She hopped in front of them so they had to stop.

"I need your help, Hercules! Please!" Penta begged.

"We've had all the dealings with Dahok that we're going to have," Iolaus said. "And he's not someone that you just..._kill_."

"But...I can. I know how," Penta argued.

Hercules reached out to lay his hands on her shoulders and she quickly stepped back.

"Don't touch me until you agree. You can't touch me until then," Penta commanded.

"Why?" Hercules asked, crossing his arms.

"You just can't. Please," Penta begged. "I need help. I know this all sounds far-fetched and if I were you two I'd have a hard time swallowing it too, but I need help. I need _your_," she pointed at Hercules. "Help. I was told to send myself back here to this very day and this very spot. I was told you'd be here having it out with Ares and he'd be standing there to catch me. I was told right. Please, I'll get down on my knees to beg if I have to. I'm not above begging shamelessly."

"No," Hercules said.

Penta dropped to her knees in a praying position and began to beg. People stopped what they were doing and stared. Hercules and Iolaus both looked nervously around.

"All right!" Hercules agreed suddenly.

"What!?" Iolaus cried, staring at Hercules.

Hercules looked at him, not sure what to say.

Penta stopped begging. "Really? You'll help? Honest?"

"We'll...help," Hercules reluctantly agreed.

Iolaus smacked his forehead, turning around. He spun and grabbed Hercules' arm.

"This is Dahok, we're talking about, Herc. Remember him? He _killed_ me! And then he tried to kill you and everyone else. And how do we know this isn't a trap."

"HEY!" Penta sprung to her feet with her fists on her hips. "Do I look like a trap?"

The two looked at her, then each other, then back and answered, "Yes."

Penta looked genuinely hurt and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll just...figure out how to do this alone. Thanks for nothing, guys," Penta turned and started walking away.

Hercules looked at Iolaus. Iolaus rolled his eyes.

"Let's play along for a little while, Iolaus. If it is a trap...we need to stop it."

Iolaus sighed, looking at Penta. "I just don't like fighting Dahok. He's plain evil."

Hercules smiled. "Look at it this way...you've only used up two of your nine lives."

Iolaus shot Hercules a glare then started walking after Penta.

"The first thing we have to do is convince her to get different clothes," Iolaus said.

Hercules smiled.

* * *

Penta looked down at her dress, then Hercules. "A dress?" 

"You agreed you needed to blend in," Iolaus said.

"I hate dresses," Penta informed him.

"People were talking with what you were wearing before," Iolaus pointed out.

Penta scowled down at the dress she was wearing.

"Besides, it looks good on you. You're beautiful," Hercules said.

Penta looked up through her bangs at him. "Flattery isn't getting you anywhere."

Hercules shrugged and smiled. "Does it earn me a smile?"

Penta smiled at him, looking up. "I suppose."

Iolaus walked inside the building to pay for the dress, leaving the two alone. Penta let out a sigh.

"You know...I never said thanks for you two changing your mind. That was really big of the both of you."

Hercules furrowed his brow. "Big of the both of you?"

Penta laughed, walking down the steps to stand by his side. "That's to say, I think it was nice of both of you. Especially Blondie...I know he's totally against it," Penta through the door of the merchant's shop at Iolaus. He who was talking with the merchant. "Course, I figured he would be after his experience with the evil dude."

Hercules looked at Penta. "His experience?"

Penta looked at him. "Well...yeah. I mean...the evil dude like killed 'im. He said that back in the other village. Then he was brought back from the dead by the archangel Michael."

Hercules started to say something but Iolaus came running down the stairs to join them.

"Ready," Iolaus said.

Hercules glanced at Penta, then Iolaus, and then started walking. Iolaus grabbed Penta's arm and she looked at him.

"What's with him?" Iolaus asked.

"I dunno. I told him I understood what your hang up with Dahok was and he got all weirded out on me," Penta shrugged, pulling away from Iolaus to follow Hercules.

Iolaus shrugged and followed the two.

* * *

Hercules pushed the stew around in his bowel, thinking as he did. Iolaus was nibbling his stew, concerned about his friend's unusual behavior. Penta had finished her stew and was looking over the pieces of white parchment. 

"Who are you?" Hercules asked, breaking the silence.

Penta looked up at him. "Huh?"

Hercules sat his bowl down and leaned on his legs. He looked right into Penta's eyes. "Who. Are. You?"

"I told you who I am."

"No you haven't. We know your name. We know you claim to be from the future. We know you are determined to kill Dahok, but we don't necessarily believe you."

Iolaus sat his bowl down. It wasn't like Hercules to be so rude like this.

"And back in the village, when I went to touch you, why wouldn't you let me? Who are you Penta? Why are you here? How do you know so much about Iolaus and I?"

Penta carefully folded the parchment, muttering, "Mother warned me about this."

"Who is your mother? And about what?" Hercules asked.

Penta put the parchment in her travel bag beside her and looked at Hercules. "I can't answer all your questions. One must not know too much about the future. My mother is mortal," Penta sat cross-legged, looking at the fire. "As I said before, my brother is supposed to be here. The second oldest to be exact. Like me, he's a god. I couldn't let you touch me because I have the gift of persuasion," Penta looked at Hercules. "Mother told me that because of that, I must not let you or any of the others who will participate touch me. She told me that you must choose to help of your own free will, otherwise the ceremony will fail and we'll all die. I know you two don't believe me about killing Dahok and I can't give you any reason to believe me. My word is all that I have to offer. Past that, I guess you'll have to follow your own hearts," Penta smiled at Hercules. "Mother told me you would question me and my motives. She said that was your way and it was good. Mother told me everything about you and Iolaus and the others. She said I would need to know the links that bind you to give me strength through the ceremony."

"Where is this ceremony to take place?" Hercules asked.

Penta's face went deadpan. She looked at Iolaus who was looking at the ground. The sudden silence made him look up and she met his eyes.

"In Nebula's palace...where you first died," Penta said to Iolaus.

Iolaus looked from Hercules to Penta, visibly shaken by what she'd said.

Penta looked down at her hands. "I must not fail. They don't think anyone is coming to get them...but I am."

"The gods are petty," Hercules started, "They won't care. They--"

"Are the gods of the future," Penta looked at Hercules. "The old ones are petty and play games with mortals. But the new ones, the young ones, they are not. They help where they can and they often fight with the old gods. But without the old gods, the new ones would not exist. My father is a good one...to mortals he is good."

"Who is your father?" Iolaus asked.

"I can't tell you," Penta let out a soft sigh. "And it doesn't matter anyway. I have to do this and that's that."

"You and your father don't get along, do you?" Hercules asked.

Penta grew quiet. "You have to be around a person long enough to not get along with them."

Hercules understood that her father must be like Zeus. Absent through most of her life like Zeus had been through Hercules' life.

"Then why are you going to save them?" Iolaus asked.

Penta looked at him. "To save my brothers and mother and mortals."

"And mortals?"

"When I left my world was a living...like living in the worst part of Hades because there was no longer the balance of good or evil or neutral. Dahok was slowly defeating other gods in other lands. While I don't think he'd beat the Hebrew's one god, I can't risk that. I left my mother in that world and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her because I got weak all of a sudden. I _have_ to do it."

"Then we'll make sure you do," Hercules said.

Penta looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Hercules smiled. "We will help you destroy him."

"Besides, I have some payback I've been itching to give," Iolaus said, leaning back against a log.

Penta stood, looking down at Iolaus. "If that is why you'll be going, then you will not be permitted in the ceremony. This is to be done because we know Dahok must die or our worlds will die."

Penta turned and disappeared into the forest. Iolaus looked at Hercules.

"You're _sure_ you want to go through with this?" Iolaus asked.

"Yes."

Iolaus shrugged and began gathering up the dishes. "Then I guess I'll have to work on my motives."

Hercules forced a smile, but the conversation had left him with more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Joxer gathered the apples in his helmet and turned. He let out a surprised yip, dropping his helmet and the apples. Hercules smiled and knelt down to help him pick up the apples.

"You surprised me," Joxer said, smiling a crooked smile.

"So I noticed," Hercules sat the last of the apples in Joxer's helmet and the two stood up.

Joxer noticed the girl standing beside Hercules and Iolaus hanging back behind them.

"Who's your friend?" Joxer said, and then politely held an apple out to the girl.

"Penta," Hercules introduced the two. "This is Joxer."

Penta smiled, taking the apple. "Pleased to meet you Joxer."

Hercules looked at her. She was offering Joxer one of her rare gorgeous smiles.

"Hi," Joxer held out his arm.

Penta didn't touch him. Iolaus quickly stepped between the two before Joxer could say anything.

"We're trying to find Xena and Gabrielle. You wouldn't by chance know where they are would you?" Iolaus said.

"Oh yeah. They went to see the Northern Amazon tribe."

"Thanks," Iolaus said, turning to leave.

Hercules grabbed Iolaus' arm to stop him just as Penta said, "We need him too, Iolaus. He's got to come."

"I think you're dad made a mistake," Iolaus argued.

"I don't. My dad wouldn't have been wrong about this," Penta argued

"Your dad is a god. They aren't exactly right all the time," Iolaus argued.

"Stop it you two," Hercules quietly scolded.

The two obeyed, looking at Joxer.

Smiling nervously Joxer asked, "What is everyone talking about?"

"We can talk about it on the way," Hercules said, smiling.

Joxer thought about it a moment. Then he remembered they were going to find Gabrielle. He smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"So...you're a goddess?" Joxer said, looking at Penta.

"Sorta," Penta said, biting into the apple.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

"Well...I haven't exactly been given like a position or anything. You know...like Ares the God of War or Aphrodite the Goddess of Love. For some reason they keep holding off on it. I don't get it. I want to be a Grace though. My grandpa doesn't seem to agree. Since he's the one that makes the decisions, then--"

"Zeus is your grandpa?" Hercules asked.

Penta looked over her shoulder at him. "Isn't he everyone's? I mean, in the future don't you think he would be?" Penta looked around.

"Well..," Hercules thought about that for a moment. "I guess so."

"And your dad...who did you say he was?" Joxer asked.

"I didn't," Penta took another bit of apple.

"No. You haven't. I'd sure like to know who he is," Iolaus grumbled.

"He's a good guy..," Penta glance at Iolaus, saying, "You pout a lot, you know that?"

"I'm not pouting!" Iolaus shouted.

Hercules glanced at Iolaus, then Penta.

"Am I?" Iolaus asked Hercules quietly.

"You're pouting," Hercules said.

"Thanks," Iolaus snorted.

"You asked."

Iolaus scowled at him.

Joxer continued. "So he sent you to destroy Dahok?"

"Actually, no. My brother was supposed to come."

"But he was captured by Dahok in the future?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why you're here. To destroy Dahok in the past...er...now."

"Yes. When we get done that old bag will be taking a dirt nap for good."

"A dirt nap?" Iolaus asked.

"I think she means dead," Hercules said.

Iolaus shot him a glare. Hercules shrugged.

"That is what I mean," Penta said.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be a hero?" Joxer asked.

Penta looked at him. "My dad was young when he was a hero. When he was a baby as a matter of fact."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He saved his brother from certain death."

"How'd he do that?"

"With his bare hands," Penta held the apple in her mouth and made like she was squeezing and twisting something with her hands. She grabbed the apple from her mouth and bit off another bite.

"He doesn't sound all that bad," Joxer said.

"He's okay," Penta sighed a little. "But that's what I get for being an only daughter."

Joxer smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad your here. I'm ready to get rid of Dahok. He has a death with my name written on it."

"Joxer, he can only die once," Iolaus said.

"Oh," Joxer looked at Penta.

She laughed, smiling. "It's okay. Someday you'll get it all figured out, Joxer the Mighty."

Joxer smiled at her. Hercules chuckled to see how well Penta was dealing with Joxer's less-then-average-smarts.

* * *

Gabrielle and Xena were wondering back towards the village when Xena spotted a woman running towards them. The woman stopped in front of them and waited for permission to speak.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Men are approaching," the woman asked.

Gabrielle looked where she pointed.

"Show us," Xena said.

The two followed the woman through the trees and stopped with her. She pointed and they looked. Xena smiled, looking at Gabrielle. Gabrielle returned the smile.

"It's all right. They're friends. Go back and tell themHercules is approaching the village."

The Amazon warrior nodded and ran off into the forest. Xena and Gabrielle headed towards the group at a jog.

Hercules spotted them first and waved. The two stopped to greet the men, glancing at Penta.

"This is Penta," Hercules motioned to Penta finally. "Penta, this is Gabrielle and Xena."

Penta nodded, smiling politely, but refused to touch Gabrielle when she extended her arm to her. Gabrielle quickly dropped her arm.

"What brings you two all this way?" Gabrielle asked.

"Why don't we go back to the village and talk about it," Hercules suggested.

"Okay," Xena said, smiling. "Follow us."

The group started walking toward the Amazon village, breaking into conversation. Penta began falling back until she was a distance behind them. She watched them, Hercules mostly, with a serious expression. When the Amazons greeted them she slipped into the commotion, disappearing. Hercules noticed right away, but decided to wait to see if she surfaced

* * *

Hercules parted the ferns and stopped. Penta was sitting with her back against a tree, tearing blades of grass into little pieces. Hercules walked down the hill and sat down beside her. He hugged his knees, looking up at the starlit sky.

"It sure is a beautiful night," Hercules said.

Penta looked up at the stars. "Yeah."

Hercules looked at her. "What's on your mind, Penta?"

"Doubt."

"About?"

"Doing this. I mean...my brother was supposed to do this. Who am I to think I have the strength he does?"

Hercules looked down at his hands. "I can't offer any advise," Hercules looked at her and saw she was crying.

"I'm scared," Penta whispered. "If I fail I kill everyone."

"If you succeeded the gods will be free and you will go home."

Penta looked away. "That's two great big ifs, Hercules."

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't think you could do it."

Penta looked at him. "Are you scared?"

Hercules hesitated. He looked at Penta. "Dahok...caused my best friend to die, then used him against me. He hurt people close to me. I've seen his power and I'd be a fool to say I was not scared."

Penta bowed her head, crying harder. Hercules pulled her to him and held her. Hercules had to brush away the thought of how right it felt to hold and comfort her.

* * *

They kept looking at Hercules. None of them said what their eyes were openly saying. They kept walking, but they kept looking at him. Hercules felt it, even if he didn't see it. He glanced over his shoulder at Penta. She was trailing behind. She had given up the dress she'd been wearing for less confining Amazon clothes. She had fallen silent since they had met Gabrielle and Xena. Even when the two women agreed readily to help them, she had said little. Hercules looked ahead and slowly he began to fall back until he was walking along side Penta a distance behind the group.

"You've been quiet," Hercules said.

Penta nodded.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm still scared," Penta said quietly.

"We could call it off."

Penta shook her head. "I have to do this."

Hercules thought a moment, and then looked down at her. "He will be proud of you, Penta."

Penta wiped her arm across her face, revealing she was crying. Hercules stopped her.

"Penta?"

She looked up at him. "I'm just scared. There are things that could happen. Have you figured out how to get those scales and the Cronos sliver?"

Hercules thought about talking about her fear more, but in the end he simply nodded.

Penta smiled, stepping away. "Thanks."

She turned and started walking after the others. Hercules looked up, wishing he could understand what was keeping her so scared. Maybe it was that reality hit when they met Gabrielle and Xena. It had hit Iolaus, Joxer and himself. Hercules turned and started walking again.

* * *

The three stood on the dock waiting for Iolaus and Hercules to return.

Gabrielle finally spoke. "I'm anxious to sail again."

"You hate boats," Xena said.

"No I don't. I just don't like squid."

Both laughed.

"Why's that?" Penta asked.

Gabrielle, Joxer and Xena looked at her. She was sitting on a barrel, watching the crowd around them.

"Well...we were on this trip once and I ate a bunch of raw squid and spent most of it sick," Gabrielle told her.

Penta looked at her, smiling. "You actually _ate_ raw squid?"

Gabrielle smiled. "It was good."

Penta wrinkled her nose. "I'll have to take your word for it." She looked at the ship tied to the dock. "Are those boats safe?"

"Yes," Gabrielle answered. "You've never sailed?"

"No."

"You've never crossed the sea?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh yeah. Lots of times. But I've always flo...well...traveled...some...other...way," Penta trailed off, looking down. "Never mind."

"I'm sure things are a lot different in the future," Gabrielle said, looking up. "Do we ever get to fly like birds?"

"Yes."

"Right," Xena scoffed.

"We do!" Penta protested. "And there's so many ways. Some are fast...some are slow..," Penta smiled, looking up at the seagulls. "Like a bird."

"I'd like that," Gabrielle said.

Penta looked at her and the two giggled together. Xena smiled; glad to see Penta's sullen mood was wearing off.

"We're back," Iolaus said, appearing through the crowd. Hercules was right behind him.

"We're going to get the scales first, then the sliver."

"Scale. We only need one," Penta corrected him.

"I'll get a few. We always seem to run into problems when we go looking for things I've buried," Hercules explained.

Penta looked up at him in surprise. "You never..."

Hercules and Penta stared at each other for a moment.

"I never what?" Hercules said.

"Nothing," Penta looked at Iolaus.

"And you three are getting the stone and horse hair, right?" Iolaus asked Penta.

"Yeah."

"Good luck," Hercules said.

Penta shrugged, looking at him. "Digging up dead hydra's doesn't sound like fun."

"It...won't...be...dead," Hercules said.

Penta frowned at him, but said, "Then we meet in Samaria, right?"

"That's the plan."

"Nebula is going to surprised," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah," Iolaus said, looking down. "We both will."

"Let's go. They're about to cast off," Hercules said.

"Good luck," Gabrielle called after.

Hercules turned to wave, his eyes stopping at Penta. She was standing now with her arms crossed under her breasts. She looked up suddenly and smiled one of her gorgeous smiles. She waved good-bye. Hercules waved back, disappearing up the ramp and onto the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

The four stopped, staring at the shrine. Penta started walking again.

"Wait! I'm going with you," Gabrielle said.

Penta turned, watching her jog up. Penta smiled at her.

"Thanks."

Gabrielle smiled in answer. The two started walking again towards the temple.

"I hope she's nice now," Penta said.

"Aphrodite is almost always nice. The real problem is convincing her to help."

Penta smiled. The two walked inside the temple and stopped at the end of the hall. Aphrodite was lounging in the throne at the end of the hall being waited on by servants. She looked at the two and smiled.

"Visitors!" she squealed, standing. "What do you have to offer?"

Penta smiled, looking down. Gabrielle watched her, also smiling. Penta walked down the steps and crossed the hall.

"Aphrodite, I need your help," Penta said.

Aphrodite smiled. "Who is he? We'll get you two fixed right up."

"No. That's not it. I need..," Penta smiled a lovely smile. "I need a stone from Mount Olympus and some hair from one of Apollo's horses."

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "Why do you need _those_?"

"Wh--"

"It's for a love potion," Gabrielle said, hurrying forward. "For...our horses."

Aphrodite began laughing.

"For your horses? Why on earth would you need a love potion for your horses?"

"So they'll breed," Penta blurted.

Gabrielle flashed her a thankful smile for playing alone. Aphrodite stood. "Just point me to the two nags and I'll handle it."

"I'd really like to try this potion first. I know you're a powerful goddess, but I only want it to be temporary," Penta said.

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of Penta.

"Have we met?" Aphrodite asked.

"Before today?" Penta asked back.

"Yes."

"No."

"You look so familiar."

"I get that a lot these days. Must have a twin or something."

"Of course. So a stone and few strands of horse hair," Aphrodite mused.

"From one of Apollo's horses," Penta corrected.

Aphrodite smiled, holding her hands behind her. "To make a love potion for your horses."

"Yes."

"Not to kill Dahok?" Aphrodite looked right into Penta's eyes.

Penta felt Gabrielle's hand on her shoulder but her smile didn't fade.

"Why would you think that?" Penta asked.

"Zeus told me you'd be coming here. He told me what you'd ask for and that you would lie. But unless you confess the truth, you can't have them."

Penta smiled a little more, to Gabrielle's surprise. "Zeus is a wise god. Yes. I am using them to destroy Dahok."

Aphrodite brought her hands back around in front of her and held an item in each hand. Penta took them. Aphrodite laid her hand on her shoulder and Penta looked up at her.

Good luck, Penta. To see the end of Dahok will be a relief above and below."

"Thank you."

Aphrodite turned, vanishing. Gabrielle let out a soft sigh.

"Well...at least I have some of them rooting for me," Penta said, looking at her.

Gabrielle smiled. "It will help. Let's go."

The two turned and left the temple. In the throne Zeus appeared with Aphrodite standing beside him.

"She's so young," Aphrodite commented.

"But strong."

Aphrodite sighed. "Will she have to die?"

"No."

Zeus vanished followed by Aphrodite

* * *

Xena watched Penta leaning on the railing watching the waters. She looked down at the rope she was untangling, then back up. Xena got up and walked toward Penta. She leaned on the railing beside her. Penta glanced sideways at her.

"We've had a strong wind since we left Greece. We'll be there in two days, I think," Xena said.

"We've got help," Penta answered.

"Yes. I thought we did," Xena looked down at the water, seeing dolphins swimming beside the boat. "You're holding back."

"What?" Penta looked at her.

Xena met Penta's gaze. "You're holding back, Penta. There are things you aren't telling us. You've pressed forward in this, but even Joxer can see you're apprehensive of this. And not because your brother is supposed to be doing it either. There's something else scaring you."

Penta looked down at the water.

Xena looked out at the ocean. "We are going to have a hard time fighting at your side if we don't know why you're so scared."

"If you're thinking that it's more dangerous than I've let on, you're right," Penta said.

"We know that. We've all dealt with Dahok. We all know what he's capable of. But that's not what's scaring you...is it?"

Penta stood up, facing Xena. "What I'm scared of none of you have to be afraid of. It won't harm any of you...just me. I'm the only what will suffer in the end and that's all that you need to know."

"Who is your god father?" Xena asked, standing up.

"That is irrelevant," Penta walked around Xena.

Xena leaned on the rail again, watching the dolphins.

* * *

Nebula looked up from her book when her advisor walked in.

"Hercules is here, Your Highness."

Nebula's eyes lit up. "Show him in!"

She stood and waited. Hercules came in and the two hugged.

Nebula stepped back. "It is so good to se--" Nebula stopped, staring at Iolaus. "Iolaus?"

Iolaus nodded, smiling.

"Is...Is it really...you?"

Iolaus nodded again.

Nebula looked at Hercules. He nodded. She walked up to Iolaus staring at him.

"It's a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details," Iolaus said.

Then the two embraced ending in a long, passionate kiss.

"Uh-hum," Hercules cleared his throat loudly.

The two broke their embrace to look at him.

"OH!" Iolaus said, remembering why they had come. "We have to talk, Nebula," Iolaus said.

She looked from one to the other and back. "What's going on?"

"We have to face Dahok again," Iolaus said.

Nebula looked at him with open horror.

* * *

Penta fell behind, staring at the bird in the cage.

"Penta," Gabrielle called, smiling when she looked back.

Penta hurried to catch up. She flashed a smile, then something else caught her attention and she fell behind again.

"Have to admit, this place does have its attractions," Xena said, looking at all the activity in the street.

"And then some," Joxer added.

"Penta!" Gabrielle called.

The girl trotted to catch up again. They finally reached the palace gates and Xena spoke with the guards. A guard opened the gates and led them into the palace. They were taken to a room with large open windows along the wall. Wide and deep stairs circled the room down to a flat place in the center of the room. The edges of the stairs were rounded and smooth and wide with vibrant colored pillows littering them. In the center a feast had been set out on the low tables.

"Her Majesty will be with you shortly," one of the guards said, "Please enjoy the meal she has prepared for you while you wait."

The four looked at the food. They made their way down and sat down to eat. They had barely begun when they heard footsteps and stood. Nebula appeared with Hercules and Iolaus behind her.

"So...this is Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Penta," Nebula stared at Penta. Nebula walked down the stairs to stand in front of her, then looked at Hercules and back at Penta. "It is good to meet you."

Penta smiled. The only one that really acknowledged the strange look Nebula had given Penta was Xena, but she said nothing.

"Thank you," Penta said politely.

"Please, sit and eat. You've traveled a long way."

The group sat down and began eating, breaking into conversation. Only Penta remained silent. Even when their talk turned to the battle ahead, Penta was silent throughout most of the conversation.

* * *

Penta looked up when someone knocked on the door. She shoved the white rectangle under a pillow.

"Yes?" Penta asked.

The door opened and Hercules was standing in the doorway. He smiled at Penta and she returned the smile.

"Nervous?" Hercules asked.

"Yes," Penta said, looking down at her hands.

Hercules walked in and sat down on the end of the bed beside her. He noticed Penta snatch something that had been under the pillow he moved but he didn't say anything. When he looked up the item was out of sight.

"Penta, it would make it easier for the rest of us if we knew what is really scaring you. We're scared too, but you seem more afraid than we are."

Penta looked down at her hands, her hair covering her face. "Why is everyone so concerned all of a sudden?"

Hercules leaned close to her, saying, "You've become our friend."

Penta laughed a little and sniffed. Hercules pushed her hair back from her face to discover she was crying.

"Please...tell me what it is," Hercules urged.

Penta looked at him. "I won't be able to go home when it's over."

Hercules stared at her for a moment. "Why?"

"Only a god can travel the distance through time I'd have to go. I'll be a half-god."

"You'll have to give up part of your godhood to free them?"

Penta nodded. She sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"Why?"

"It's part of the thing."

"There has to be some other way," Hercules said.

"There isn't."

Hercules stood, putting his hands on his hips. He walked a few steps and turned. "Then I'll do it."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because...you can't. It won't work that way. I have to do it."

"Penta, why can't I do it?"

Penta shook her head. "Never should have told you. You don't understand."

"I don't understand because you're not telling me everything."

Penta didn't say anything. Hercules walked up to her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"I will do it, Penta."

"YOU CAN'T!" Penta yelled, standing up and pushing him back. Her strength surprised Hercules and sent him crashing into a wall.

The noise attracted Xena and Iolaus.

"Oh!" Penta whimpered. She ran over and helped Hercules to his feet. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot?" Hercules pulled his arm away from her, glancing at a sore spot on his arm.

"I forget I'm so strong. Look, you can't do it. That's all there is to it. It has to be me. No one else but me can perform it."

"Who told you that?" Hercules demanded.

"My mother said my fath--"

"Who is your father, Penta? We should make him perform this ceremony tomorrow and give up his godhood! At least then Zeus could give it back to him now and you could go home. And if not him, then me."

Penta looked up at him. In a low quiet voice she said, "Hercules...there are things I cannot tell you. I must do this for selfish and unselfish reasons. I wish I could make you understand them, but I can't. We will proceed as planned and we will not talk about it any more," Penta turned and started for the door.

"I won't let you," Hercules said.

Penta turned and looked at him. A sad smile came to her lips. "And how are you going to stop me? You cannot read my alphabet or learn it in one night. And I will not tell you what to do. How are you going to stop me?"

Hercules was at a loss. She was right. She had showed him the instructions, but the alphabet was foreign to him. And if she didn't tell him...

"I could refuse," Hercules threatened.

Penta looked down. "That is your choice. Choose wisely," Penta turned and left.

Hercules slammed his fist down on a table in anger. Iolaus started a little, but Xena was distracted by something else. She walked over to the bed, seeing something sticking out from under Penta's travel bag.

"Hercules, we came all this way..," Iolaus started.

"If she goes through with the ceremony she looses half of her godhood and won't be able to return home. I can't allow that!"

Iolaus' brow furrowed. "Why are you so concerned about her, Herc? I mean...she's a nice girl, but...she's a stranger here to kill Dahok."

Hercules fell into a chair. "I don't know. I don't know why but I have this undying urge to protect her."

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked, coming in the room.

"Gabrielle," Xena started, staring at the white rectangle she'd pulled out from under the travel bag. "Do you remember that conversation you and Penta had about those still paintings? The real life ones."

"Photographs!" Gabrielle exclaimed with a smile. "Yeah. Penta was telling me that in the future they develop a way to take a real life picture. The images are real...not painted. Why?"

Xena walked over to Hercules, handing the rectangle to Hercules. "I would be one to bet paternal instincts don't know time boundaries."

Hercules stood, taking the rectangle. Iolaus and Gabrielle pushed in on either side, staring at the picture on the other side of the white rectangle. In the picture Penta looked to be about eight. She was sitting on Hercules' shoulders with her head thrown back in laughter. Hercules was looking up at her with a smile on his face that told of the love he had for her.

"I'm her father...in the future," Hercules said.

"You're a god in the future," Iolaus said.

Hercules walked toward the door.

"Hercules...about tomorrow..," Iolaus started

"We do it as planned," Hercules replied.

"She's your daughter, Hercules!"

Hercules turned, looking at Iolaus. "And she's as stubborn as her father. She won't tell me how to do it...so we'll do it as planned."

Hercules left the three. Iolaus looked at Xena.

"I'm sure he has a plan," Iolaus said.

Xena looked at him, raising one eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Penta heard someone come into the room, but continued arranging items on the alter. She looked back at the paper she was reading. The pattern was wrong. She reached out and fixed it until it looked more like what was on the paper. The person cleared their throat, but Penta still didn't acknowledge the person.

"Penta," Hercules said.

"I thought you weren't helping," Penta said.

The photograph landed in the middle of the circle. Penta slowly picked it up, staring at it.

"That was a happy day. It was my birthday," Penta forced back her tears. "We went to the zoo," Penta sniffed, laughing a little. "Then we had more ice cream than mom would have approved. Then he took me to Mount Olympus. For the first time. I met Aphrodite that day and my grandfather and all the others. It was a perfect, happy, day."

"He and I are the same person," Hercules said.

Penta slid the picture under her belt with a little laugh. "Little hard to say since you haven't been to the future recently."

Hercules followed her around the room as Penta continued with the preparations.

"Let me do this so you can go home."

Penta stopped short and spun. Her eyes were lit with the same angry fire Hercules had seen in his own eyes before.

"You don't get it do you!? I mean, you have figured out by now that you're a god in the future, right? And you're one of the trapped gods. If you sacrifice yourself now, you will cease to exist in the future," Penta's anger died a little. "And I won't do that to mother. If it hadn't been for you she would have married a wife-beating drunk. You've always been good to her. You love her," Penta shook her head. "No. I can be sacrificed and the world won't miss me. But the things you will do in the future must happen to keep things on the same course. And that means you have to remain a half-god."

"I find it hard to believe I would have treated you like you've described," Hercules said.

"I never said you had to believe any of this," Penta turned, lighting a large black candle in the center of the circle. "You just have to accept it."

"Pen--" Hercules started.

A clap of lightening made them both jump. Through the window overlooking the river valley they could see dark clouds rolling in.

"That got Dahok's attention. Go get the others. HURRY!" Penta ordered.

Hercules obeyed.

Penta looked at the paper "Please, brain, keep these words. I have to save him. Mother needs him," Penta started tearing the paper into shreds. Penta tossed the paper around the candle, and then looked out the window. "Today you die, Dahok. And I feel no mercy."

The others ran in just as the clouds reached the palace. An icy cold wind blew into the room.

"Dahok is coming. He knows what we're up to so hurry and form a circle," Penta told the six. "Whatever happens, DO NOT LET GO!" Penta yelled above the howling wind. The roof cracked and the floor began to shake. "Here goes nothing!" Penta yelled and began to chant the words she had memorized.

The wind grew worse, throwing debris around the room. It felt like wind was grabbing their bodies and trying to pull them apart. They closed their eyes and held onto one another's hands with determination. The items on the alter burst into flames and a hellish face appeared in the flames.

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY ME!" a voice boomed around them.

Hercules looked up at the face, then down at Penta. She had her eyes closed and was repeating the chant. He closed his eyes and held on tighter to her hand.

Painful heat seared out from the fire at the five.

"Waters of the land protect us," Penta's voice yelled.

Hercules opened his eyes. A curtain of water was protecting them from the heat. Inside the curtain of water the fire raged and flared, trying to reach over the top. The water rose to meet it. It was near the ceiling when an explosion of white light burst from Penta. The light shot through the water and picked up the items. The light disintegrated the items then grew to engulf the flames. A white flash blinded them and a heavy force threw the five apart and across the room. The wind died suddenly. The curtain of water splashed to the floor then vanished. Dahok was gone. The five slowly picked themselves up. Hercules helped Penta to her feet. She was watching the alter.

"Is...he dead?" Joxer asked.

"He's dead," Penta answered.

There was a strange unearthly yell that surrounded them. The room suddenly filled with beads of light that one by one turned into gods and goddesses. Aphrodite was one of the first to appear and Penta ran to her. She embraced Penta in a hug.

"They doubted you'd pull through, Penta, but I had faith in you," Aphrodite told her.

Penta smiled, hugging her tighter.

There was a bit of commotion, mostly the gods and goddesses congratulating Penta. In a flash they changed to pinpoints of light and disappeared. Until the only one left was the future Hercules.

The present Hercules started to walk up but he motioned him to stop. Hercules watched himself walk up to Penta. She was watching the floor, holding her hands in front of her.

"I knew you'd do it," Hercules said to her.

Penta looked up at him, watching his face. Hercules smiled, sweeping her into a hug. "Princess...I love you."

Penta threw her arms around him, hugging him. Hercules kissed the top of her head.

"The instructions were never meant for Eramus, Penta."

"What?" Penta whispered.

Hercules kissed her forehead, and then looked in her eyes again. "The instructions were meant for you."

Penta shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Long before you were born Zeus saw what was going to happen. We never told anyone of what he really saw. We made up what we told the others and said I saw it. We knew that Dahok would find out and he would have destroyed you if he'd known. No one would realize Eramus didn't have the strength to defeat him, that's why Dahok never destroyed him. And that's why," Hercules smiled at her. "That's why I've never spent any time with you, Princess. If I had I would have drawn attention to you. That's why I never wanted you around Aphrodite. If she had told anyone, you would have been killed. If Dahok had found out how strong you were... Oh Princess," Hercules embraced her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "If I could take back all those years I would. I love you."

"WHAT!?" the present Hercules demanded.

The future Hercules turned, looking at him. "Penta was the strongest ever born. She had to do this. No one else would have beaten him."

"You sacrificed your--_OUR_--daughter to save yourself. I can't believe I'll become so self-centered!"

"You didn't," the future Hercules said. "Without you and I, there would be no balance on Mount Olympus."

"But she can't go home now!"

"And when Dahok began to destroy your present day you would have died and Penta would never be born and Dahok would have won. At least this way you, and I, can still be with her."

The past Hercules realized the events that had brought this event about. Without sacrificing his daughter Dahok would have eventually won.

"What if she became a goddess again?" Gabrielle asked.

The future Hercules looked at Gabrielle. "Then she could return."

"What if we found some ambrosia? She's already half-god. Wouldn't it make her a full goddess again?"

Hercules smiled at Gabrielle. "If you were to find some then she could return home." The future Hercules looked at his past self. "Take care of our daughter, Hercules."

Hercules nodded, promising his future self, "I will do that."

The future Hercules lifted Penta's face up and kissed her forehead. "I have to leave now, Penta."

Penta looked at him.

"I hope you can forgive me some day, Princess," Hercules said.

Penta smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh daddy...I already have. I love you. Tell mom I love her too."

Hercules smiled, again hugging Penta. "I will tell her that. I love you, Princess. I always have. Good-bye."

Penta stepped back, watching him change to a point of light and vanish. Hercules crossed the room and gently pulled her into his arms. Penta buried her face in his tunic and broke down into sobs.

* * *

Hercules looked up when Penta sat down on the deck down beside him. They watched the ocean for a long time before either one of them spoke.

"It's so quiet," Penta commented.

Hercules nodded. He leaned back against the boxes behind him and folded his arms across his chest.

"You should have told me sooner, Penta," Hercules said.

"I know," Penta said.

Hercules looked at her. "Ever been to Athens?"

Penta looked at him, smiling. "No."

"Then we'll go there first," Hercules said, looking back at the water.

"This is going to sound funny," Penta started. She waited for Hercules to look at her. "I love you like I do...my dad." She let out a sigh and smiled. "I've been wanting to say that since we first met."

Hercules reached out and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am your dad...Princess. And I love you too," Hercules said quietly. "And I think I'll do some catching up while your here."

Penta smiled, closing her eyes. "Killing demons sure is tiring."

Hercules nodded with a smile. "Yes it is."

Penta let out a soft sigh, letting herself fall asleep in her father's arms.


End file.
